Dean and Cas - A Lazy morning in the bunker
by insomeroh
Summary: The morning after the night before. One-shot. Bottom!Dean. Lazy morning sex. (FOR MY AMAZING FRIEND, RACHEL, WHO'S BIRTHDAY IS TODAY. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL, HERE HAVE SOME PORN)


Gentle streams of light peering through the curtain in Dean's room remind Castiel of how simple things are now compared to how they used to be. He's only been awake a few minutes now; memories of last night flooding in like the ocean's waves. Maybe if Dean's fate had turned out different, they wouldn't be lying next to each other right now. He never wishes anything had been different, nor is he grateful that Dean went to hell, but he does thank his lucky stars that these two lonely souls crossed paths. They _had_ gotten in to a fight last night and words were thrown around like nobody's business, but the kiss they shared to shut each other up was more powerful than anything Castiel had ever felt in all the millennia he'd been alive. What they did wasn't just sex, it was a binding and a promise. Castiel isn't one for giving the game away, but with Dean's presence everything just falls into place. Dean's never asked for anything, Castiel's always gave him everything, and everything about their very existence seems to make sense now – it's all got the right perspective, finally. Castiel offered him a hand for all the days of youth Dean lost; for all of the laughs he lost and for the thousands of smiles he lost. Looking over to his left, to where Dean lay; Castiel can't help the smile that appears on his lips. He moves slightly so he's hovering over Dean and presses a gentle kiss to his cheek. Dean is lay on his front with his head facing away from Cas, so Cas begins kissing Dean's neck lightly until Dean begins to stir. Dean exhales deeply and Castiel knows he's awake, so he pulls Dean closer to his body and smiles at the warmth he feels against him. He smiles even bigger when he hears Dean hum appreciatively.

"Dean," Castiel whispers, "Dean," he continues kissing Dean's neck.

"Mmm, Cas, sleep." Dean protests, and moans more definitively when Cas places his hand on Dean's lower stomach. There's nothing Dean loves more than sleep, so Castiel torturing him like this is the only thing that gets his attention in the mornings. Castiel is kissing his neck faster now while slowly stroking his stomach.

"Dean," Cas repeats, and Dean opens his eyes for the first time this morning. Castiel can't help but laugh at how tired and mocking Dean looks, and presses a light kiss to his lips.

"Please, Cas. You know I can't- oh…" Dean is interrupted by Cas' hands travelling further south, until it is stroking Dean's cock with a loose fist.

"Let me," Cas begins, and as he senses Dean is about to protest, so kisses his lips once more. The kiss is longer this time, but still slow, Dean hums into the kiss and moves so that he's lay fully on his back. Cas takes this as an invite to climb on top of Dean, using both of his hands to place Dean's hands on the bed beside his head. They both break the kiss to catch their breath and they share a sleepy glance before Dean reaches between them to stroke Cas' cock. Cas lets his head fall in the crook of Dean's neck as he starts to pant. Dean lets his other hand trace up and down Cas' spine as he slowly brings Cas to the edge.

"Stop," Cas manages to get out, breathy and uneven. He pulls Dean's hand out from between them and moves position so that he's on his knees, both hands places on Dean's waist and his cock lined up at Dean's entrance. Dean reaches to the side to ungracefully grab the bottle of lube from the cabinet beside the bed; the lid still off from last night's endeavours. He roughly hands the tube to Cas and lays back down as he watches Cas slick up his cock with lube. Dean watches as Cas strokes his own cock for a little while with the lube on. Cas and Dean share a look before Cas is slowly entering Dean, all the while altering his position so that he's lay on top of Dean within kissing-reach. Their noses are almost touching. Dean's panting heavily too now and they share a slow, lazy kiss.

"Cas," Dean whispers, "I-"

"I know." Cas cuts him off. He's not entirely sure what the end of that sentence was going to be, but whatever it was, Cas feels it too. Never has he felt more alive than he does now. Cas kisses Dean's lips gently.

"I know," he repeats between short kisses. Cas begins to move now, thrusting into Dean very slowly but deeply. Both are panting in unison and one of Cas' cups the side of Dean's face where he once healed him, as the other finds Dean's hand. Somehow Cas'position changes slightly and Dean groans loudly at the sudden intense pleasure. He assumes Cas found his prostate, and Cas smiles slightly as Dean arches his back and grabs Cas' lower back roughly. Dean groans with every thrust and Cas angles himself so that he can reach Dean's lips. Both know that neither of them are going to last much longer, Cas can feel himself building and building, and Dean's low grunts imply that he is too.

"Cas, touch me." Dean begs, and Cas reaches in between them to stroke Dean's cock fast and firmly. Dean whimpers at the sudden contact, and Cas can tell that all of the pleasure is overwhelming him. He reaches behind Dean's back to hold him in an embrace, while kissing his cheek; his neck; his lips.

"Dean, let go, I'll catch you." Cas promises, and Dean exhales roughly and heavily through his release, pouring sticky white liquid onto his stomach and onto Cas' hand. He then reaches up to kiss Cas gently and holds Cas' hands. It only takes Cas a few more thrusts before he's reaching his climax; letting out a broken, cracked groan in the process. Both are still panting heavily and stay in an embrace for a few more minutes while they cool down and bask in each other's presence. Cas inhales Dean's scent, which by this point smells like sex and bed. Cas then rolls slightly so that he's lay on his side, facing Dean, who's peering up at the ceiling.

"Why haven't we been doing this the whole time?" Dean asks, almost monotonous. Cas can sense a slight sadness in Dean's tone. He reaches over to stroke Dean's cheek.

"Then what would we have to talk about?" Cas attempts to lighten the mood, but continues when Dean doesn't laugh or smile.

"Dean, our relationship has been building up over a few years now, if we'd have been at this stage the whole time, it wouldn't be as strong." Dean looks over to him now, and he looks _happy_. Blissfully, uncontrollably happy.

"You're here. You're _here_. Cas-" Dean rolls over so that he's almost on top of Cas and kisses him roughly and desperately. Dean can never really put into words what he's feeling, so a moment of happiness can always be mistaken for a moment of sadness. But Cas _knows_; Dean always just needs a break from the demons in his mind. He needs peace of mind. And that's Cas. Cas _is_ his peace of mind. Dean's always by himself, in a sea of self-infliction where life is a dead end street. Cas is Dean's salvation and they're the most beautiful love story ever told.


End file.
